Many vehicles have navigation features. Typically these are based on wireless technology (e.g., GPS) and they allow the driver to see the vehicle's location on a displayed map in real time, and may also offer functionality for planning a trip to one or more destinations.
Whatever the type of engine that propels the vehicle, energy must be replenished from time to time in order to continue driving. For example, some vehicles rely on an all-electric drivetrain that is powered by energy stored in a battery, while other vehicles use a hybrid engine or even a combustion engine dependent on burning fossil fuel. Common to all types of vehicles is that the driver has an interest in monitoring the status of remaining energy in the vehicle, and in knowing how the level of available energy affects the remainder of the intended driving distance (e.g., the rest of the trip).